


The Kiss

by ScullyLikesScience



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Jonsa Week 2018, Light Angst, Post-Canon, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLikesScience/pseuds/ScullyLikesScience
Summary: The reveal of Jon's parentage brings on another realization for him and Sansa.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> Originally written for a Tumblr kissing prompt. Published on AO3 and adapted for the [Jonsa Week](http://jonsa-week.tumblr.com/post/178726192129/jonsa-week-2018-29th-oct-4th-nov-jonsa-week) Day 7 prompt: The Maiden.

Inside the darkened, candlelit lord’s chamber, Jon stood watching her in silence. Her brows were knitted as she stared back. Their gaze held for a tense moment, like the breathless pause between lightning and thunder. She was no longer his sister, he was no longer her brother. The initial pain and confusion he’d felt upon learning the truth about himself from Bran, the anguish that had sent him to her room in the middle of the night, was starting to fade. Something else had risen in its place; he filled with a sense of relief, as if a weight that had been holding him down for so long was suddenly lifted.

“Things don’t have to change between us,” Sansa tentatively ventured, trying to comfort him. Her voice had broken the quiet tension that had filled the room. She played with her fingers nervously, and bit her bottom lip. Butterflies were filling her stomach. 

Jon lowered his gaze from her eyes, and swallowed. Her lips were the answer to a question— _the_  question—the question he’d been avoiding for as long as he could remember. And in that moment, he knew. 

Stepping forward, he moved across the room towards her, closing the careful distance between them until he stood a mere inches away. “Sometimes change is good,” he murmured.

As he stared into her face, her breathing became rapid and shallow, and he watched her throat move as she swallowed. His mouth curved into a slight knowing smirk, and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheek. It was the lightest of touches, and yet it sent shivers through him that made his whole body tremble. He brushed his mouth against her temple and she sighed, closing her eyes. His lips traced a line across her cheekbone down to her mouth. Their lips were almost touching. “Do you want me to stop?” he said huskily.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. Her heart beat faster and faster. She felt on the verge of  _something_ , and she didn’t want it to stop. Licking her lips, she shook her head. 

He pressed his lips to hers. Jon kissed her softly, carefully. They felt a rush of warmth, their bodies yielding, melting, relief flooding their veins. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away and gazed into her face, full of intense longing. “I love you, Sansa,” he whispered gently.

Smiling, she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, her fingers sliding down into the soft tight curls of his dark beard. “I love you.”

Jon slid his hand behind her neck, fingers sinking into the thick strands of her red hair, and kissed her again. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms encircled her, pulling her against him. The kiss was gentle at first and then became a swift gradation of passionate intensity. She clung to his solid warmth, the world around her swaying. 

His insistent mouth parted her lips, sending wild tremors through his nerves. A swimming giddiness then rose up inside him as Sansa began kissing him back in earnest. She filled his mind, his senses. His wants and desires converged, centered on her. Jon’s emotions rose to a dizzying height, leaving him breathless, evoking sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling.

The kiss stole Sansa’s breath away. It broke open the sky. She blossomed like a flower. She had never felt like this before, had never wanted anyone like this. She wanted Jon closer, closer, closer. She felt her center growing warm, wet, and wanting. A new awareness of herself pulsed through her veins. She sent up a fervent prayer to the Maiden to grant her the strength to govern her desires, to protect the purity of their love until they could be wed. And in that moment, she knew. Every other kiss she’d had in her life had been wrong. This was right. Only this.


End file.
